Wilder
by Cult'r
Summary: "My name is Ryan Wilder, and I've been living a lie for four years." A teenager battles with his true identity, a Titan fights to find her remaining family, and don't forget the Wilson Family, they have their own ideas... A Wildfire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, whilst I will be continuing 'Azarath's Burning', I had this idea, and had to write it down, and I continued on. So here we go. Note: this is not in any way a continuation of any of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever (Probably) own DC or Teen Titans.**

The red headed boy walked down the overcrowded street, he never spoke a word on his way home, he never did.

The boy was, to his teachers, a perfect student academically, however when it came to the bullying…he was a little too heavy handed when dealing with them. The last person to try and bully him ended up through a window, however, he was a known bully, so the Red headed boy was forgiven.

The Headteacher couldn't help but notice however, a similarity between him, and a Teen Titan.

The boy's name was Ryan Wilder, and as he turned into his street, a gang of youths surrounded him.

"Afternoon little boy, you put our boss through a window, you need to be taught a lesson." One of the youths said.

Ryan looked at the youth, his green eyes trying to find any weakness he could exploit.

He found it.

Ryan sent a distracting swing toward one youths chest, as he dodged, Ryan lashed his leg backward, slamming his foot into another youth's kneecap, and swung the same leg round and lashing it out into the first youths groin area. Both of the youths fell down to the ground, Ryan looked at the other three, and spoke very quietly.

"Run."

The other youths obeyed.

Ryan walked to his front door and took out his key, and unlocked it. He took a step in, slung his bag into the corner, and headed to the basement, where he proceeded to punch a punchbag, occasionally throwing a kick in. He honed his stance, his speed, strength. He knew his parents weren't going to be in for a few hours, and his sister, Rosa, would be out with her friends. Ryan had no friends, he just had people that he disliked less. It was better that way.

He sighed, and sent a final kick at the punchbag.

He stared at his reflection in a mirror that his Dad had put down there.

"My name is Ryan Wilder. I am sixteen years old. My parents are Simon and Nancy Wilder, my sister is Rosa. I have no friends and most of my fellow students fear me. It has been four years since I moved here. I feel like the world is a china shop and I am the bull. At Thirteen I found out I could fly. At fourteen my parents began to hide me for fear of the neighbours. I use the term parent lightly however, because, dear reflection, I need to say something. My name is Ryan Wilder, I've been living a lie for four years."

Just then, the front door exploded. Smoke filled the hallway, and it crept down to the basement door. The door opened, and a man with a one eyed facemask walked in,a young teenaged girl followed hin, wearing a similar mask, but hers had both eyes.

"Hello Ryan. I want to offer you a job."

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"I am Slade, Slade Wilson. This is my daughter, Rose."

"And the job?"

"Ah, follow us, and we'll talk."

And so, Ryan Wilder, picking up a single item, his sisters necklace, as a momento, and followed the Wilsons out. Little knowing that he would be far away by the time Simon, Nancy and Rosa got home, and he would never have guessed, that that morning, as he bid his sister and 'parents' goodbye, it would be forever.

**Short, sweet, and a taste of things to come.**

**Cult'r out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, same old same old, disclaimers and stuff, this time is based four months after the previous chapter, so, if it makes no sense, you clearly haven't read the summary, those that are reading the summary, Hi!**

**Also, to ohyouknow88, as the first reviewer of this story, I dedicate this chapter to you, enjoy!**

"We have a problem." Robin said. The Titans were gathered around the central table. Five files were on it, a file per Titan.

"Over the past Five months, young meta-humans and people like me, well trained young heroes, have gone missing."

"Person number one, Rose Wilson. Trained by a highly respected kendo master, and was raised in the wilderness by nomads. She somehow made her way to the city, and was adopted by the Wilsons, she is a highly skilled acrobat, and I know for a fact that Batman considered her as a protégé at a time. She went missing in New York." Robin read, and gestured to Raven to read her folder.

"Selinda Flinders, has the power to change one metal to any other. Appears to be the elder sister of Mammoth. Taken from Blackgate Prison. She had got into the central vault of Fort Knox. She appears to be adept at combat, and uses a quarterstaff as a weapon." Raven finished, and Robin gestured for Cyborg to read from his folder.

"Ryan Wilder. Has the powers of flight, mild super strength and can heat his fists up to white hot temperatures. Went missing from his home in Chicago. Perfect student at school yadah yadah yadah, Survival skills, and flawless memory. Seems to speak rarely." Cyborg finished. Beast boy opened his mouth to speak, but Starfire beat him to it.

"Person the fourth, Michael Smith, power to blend in anywhere, even crowds. Unless you are actively looking for him, you can't see him. Left his hometown for a camping trip, never returned. Campsite untouched, fire put out, all to state law. No tracks. No trace." She said somberly. Beast Boy began to read his own file now.

"Tom Volpe, an—hahahahah" Beast boy laughed. Robin and Raven glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"He can control fire. Smoke bombs, firebombs, fireballs. Fire armour! This guys a pyromaniac. And he has gadgets!"

"Look, point is Beast boy, he, along with four other young 'heroes' are missing. We need to find them before Slade or worse do."

*scene break*

_Selinda paced across her cell, her powers were being blocked somehow. She cursed loudly. In the distance, and explosion went off. Somewhere in Blackgate, a teenage boy melted a hole in the wall, robots bearing the insignia of Slade stormed in, firing lasers at guards, walls, and generally causing a distraction. Following the boy was a man in an Orange and black mask, one eye peering out via an eye hole on the orange side, and a girl in a similar get up, but she had both eyes visable, and her hair has tied back in an efficient ponytail. The group moved to __Selinda's cell, and the boy melted the door._

"_Miss Flinders, I have an offer for you. Come with us, and be free. Or stay here, and likely 'vanish' for this mishap." The Masked Cyclops said. _

_Selinda didn't need telling twice. She followed the group out. _

_*scene break*_

_Michael had got the call on the Tuesday, the man over the phone had offered him a job, for someone with his powers. He was always a rebel, he had many stints in juvenile facilities. He left his house on the Friday, headed into the fields, and set up camp. At around three that afternoon, A man, a boy and two girls walked out of the woods. The man gestured for the others to sit, and Michael, having prepared everything, he poured the group drinks from a flask, and then asked:_

"_Whats the job?"_

"_A simple one, I train you, you travel the world, meet new people, I know you are more of a rebel than a hero. I also know you dislike the Teen Titans as they once got you sent to court. I am offering you a chance for revenge. I even have people ready to pay you enough to retire on if we get rid of them." The masked man said._

_Michael made up his mind._

"_When do I start?"_

_*scene break*_

_Tom Volpe loved fire. He loved how it crinkled and snapped. But Tom loved how powerful it was, and when a Girl offered him a chance to use that power, he jumped at it. _

_The Girl gave her name as Rose, and she had met him in a park. She gave him an address and told him to vanish, and then go there. He had to blow up his house to do it, but Tom Volpe vanished. He arrived at the address and was greeted by a group of people._

"_Mister Volpe, so nice to finally meet you, Rose has told me so much about you." A man in a mask said._

_*scene break*_

_The teens were sat round a table, Slade at its head._

"_I offer you all a job. As part of a team. The pay is good and you lot get 'get-out-of jail-free" cards. All you need to do, is take out the Teen Titans." He said._

_All of the Teens put their hands in the middle._

"_Then I think we need you to be the Titans opposites…..Terror Titans…yes, I like that. You are now The Terror Titans."_

"_Names?" Rose reminded him._

"_Oh yes, I need you to come up with names."_

"_Shimmer" Selinda said at once._

"_Wylde" Ryan said._

"_Blinder" Michael said._

"_Ironflame" Tom said._

**The team is revealed, Ryan Wilders story has begun, the Terror Titans will be unleashed, and soon, two of them will be put in a situation mirroring Robin and Starfire. Try and guess who.**

**Until then…**

**Cult'r out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again…This is one week since the last chapter, to give you a brief idea of what happened over the course of that week, the Titans tried to find our "missing heroes", and the Terror Titans were training, with two of them flirting whenever they can, and to give you a clue, it isn't Ryan/Rose, however they will be flirting later.**

**So, here we go…**

Slade's voice crackled in the earpieces of the Terror Titans "You each have your targets, the Titans East and Central are in town, the originals are off looking for you. It is time you introduced yourself." He said. All the Terrors, in their respective areas nodded to themselves.

Jinx and Kid Flash were on patrol, they enjoyed each other's company. They were just getting to the end of their route, when a pillar of smoke emanated from the south Bank. The pair of Titans ran (Jinx being carried by Kid Flash) toward it.

Tom Volpe, (alias Ironflame) created fireballs and threw them into the bank. He was dressed in a fireproof charcoal black 'Slade-bot-esque' uniform, with no mask. Slade's logo printed on his chest piece.

"Come on out you Teenies! Feel the fury of Ironflame!" He yelled.

As if on cue, Jinx and Kid Flash turned up. Volpe smirked, fire turned into armour, and a smoke cloud engulfed the pair of Titans.

"Gah, can't see!" Kid flash yelled.

"No shit." Came a voice.

The smoke cleared and the air next to Ironflame shimmered. After a second, a teenaged girl with brown hair stepped into being, a Slade logo tattooed on her arm. She was dressed in a suit that Terra once wore (Or one that is identical to the one was worn, minus the sleeves. Her arms are bare. Just to give you an idea).

"Nice of you to turn up." Ironflame said.

"I got held up, kinda hard to bend light around me to become invisible you know." The girl said, glaring at him.

"Yeah Yeah, to business then."

The girl nodded, and extended her quarterstaff, almost like Robins, except it was orange.

Slade's voice crackled over the headset's. "Deliver the message."

"Bah.." Ironflame said.

"Slade sends a message." The girl said. "With our compliments."

"The Terror Titans are in town, my new apprentices. I got to the Missing first. So, until we next meet, I leave you with a choice, either follow them, or go and rescue a fellow Titan." Ironflame recited.

"Oh, and if you're wondering the Titans tied to a chair with a bomb strapped to their chest, it is one of those twins. Mas or Menos, I didn't ask which. Normally I don't harm kids, but I made an exception." The girl said, a slight twinge of regret flickering in her eyes.

"We both hate to, but orders are orders." Ironflame said, also looking a bit regretful.

"Warehouse number thirty-three, south loading bay. They're there." The girl said, and she shimmered slightly, and vanished.

Ironflame heated the road underneath the two Titans, now awestruck, and melted the road, which hardened underneath their boots, stranding them.

"We need to get moving. Now!" Jinx yelled in frustration.

*scene break*

Ryan Wilder, Wylde was standing outside the Mayor's office, Rose leaning against a wall nearby.

"Ryan." She whined "Can we kill him yet?"

"No, orders are orders. But you can push the detonator."

"Oh, how kind of you." She said sarcastically.

Herald exited the Office, he was the liaison whilst the Jump City Titans were away. He looked around, a boy and a girl were leaning against a wall, the boy moved his arm, and there was a flash of a Slade insignia. Herald prepared himself.

"Miss! Get away from him!" He yelled at Rose. Who sneered. He noticed far too late.

A gun cracked as it fired.

Herald's eyes widened, he looked at his chest. An ever expanding patch of red was making its way across his uniform, he fell forward.

Wylde handed Rose the detonator, and went back to watching the Office. The Mayor was at the window, Wylde smiled, and waved. The Mayor smiled and waved back.

Rose pressed down on the detonator.

The Mayor's office, and by extension, the Mayor, erupted into a fireball.

The duo turned and walked away, ash fell down upon them like confetti.

As the Fire crews and police flooded the scene, Blinder made his move. He replaced the water of the Chief Detective with cyanide. Afterward, he too slipped away.

*scene break*

The Titans had come back as soon as they could, Herald was stable, however the bullet had just gone through flesh, almost as if that part was targeted.

In Slade's base however, the Terror Titans were celebrating, The Mayor and Chief Detective were both dead. The Titans were calling in all segments of their network to combat them, as planned.

Well, Rose, Michael and Ryan were.

"Where the hell are Shimmer and Ironflame?" Slade inquired. Ryan stifled a laugh, and Rose was holding a hand over her mouth in a bit to stop herself laughing. Michael was grinning, laughing under his breath.

In a secluded corridor of Slade's base, Selinda Flinders and Tom Volpe were snogging, a lot. They didn't stop until Slade found them, both were blushing profusely. Slade was fuming.

"If I find you snogging each other again, I will personally escort you to the gates of hell." He said, fury encasing his words.

In the other room, the three other apprentices spoke in hushed tones, wondering who their hirer was….and wondering how much money they'd be paid for the job.

**Sorry for the wait and stuff, I had stuff to do. So there you go.**

**I have left parts of this plotline open in this chapter, the hirer, Slade's plan, the murders, Selinda and Tom, Ryan and Rose….Until the next time.**

**Cult'r out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again…This time we find out who the hirer is, and he's an OC biggie.**

**Also, from here on out, Wilder is based in an AU-like universe, mostly the same as the normal TT/JL universe, but with a few tweaks, which will become evident.**

**So, onto the first chapter to have a name:**

**Valentin Black: The Minister of Crime**

…

1798 A.D, somewhere in France.

That was where Valentin had begun. He had found what would come to be known as a Lazarus Pit, and he used it, a lot. In small doses, it kept the madness away. Oh sure, Ra's Al Ghul had once tried to buy it off him, and even once stopped him using it, but they had come to an agreement. Ra's even began to consider him a friend.

He had gone from petty crimes, to stealing hugely important works of art, some had ended up being bought by unsuspecting bidders and others, the ones that he liked ended up on the walls of his Manor house.

Then, he upped sticks and left in 1889. He moved to a small town on Americas east coast, and it was here that he met the first Society.

Finally, a group of people like him, and they too had….abilities.

Darius Rue, he had a flawless memory, he remembered every second of his own existence, a brilliant tactician, and not a bad swordsman either.

Sarah Rill, when she moved, he never made any noise at all. Even when she stamped the ground in fury, nothing.

General Immortus, oh the General, what a man. Whilst Valentin often hated him, he did respect him after that time in Vienna. The time he had been captured, and the General had got him out using his robotic soldiers.

And the Leader, The first Owlman, Thomas Duke. He was once a circus performer, but somehow ended up being the number one most wanted man by most, if not all the security services of the time.

They worked a mix of illegal, legal, and mercenary work for nigh on thirty years, and when they met one last time, in Rome's most expensive, and exquisite hotel, they were the richest group in the world.

Valentin had enjoyed that time a lot, he had met the woman who had become his wife, Sarah Rill, during that time, and he had a lot of fun and good times along the way.

It was around the 1960s that he had first met William Wintergreen. The boy had impressed him, and Valentin had sent him on his path in the world.

Now, Valentin still looked like a twenty year old boy, and he was a member of the Five, as the Minister, he hired people to take Heroes out, and gave them the money for the equipment to do it, and a reward for doing so. To the Global Underworld, he was the second most powerful person, nearly on par with Vandal Savage, but not nearly as ruthless.

*scene break to a month before Ryan goes with Slade.*

Slade Wilson was fond of Vienna, particularly a certain café, simply called "Café on the canal". He was meeting someone who had called him for a job, and promised a Million dollars just to show up.

He of course wasn't wearing his mask, instead he was wearing an eye patch over his empty eye socket.

"Mister Wilson, I presume?" Came a voice, it sounded young. He pulled up a chair and sat down opposite him.

A man, who couldn't be less than twenty-five, he was wearing a charcoal black suit, a black shirt and a red tie. His hair was silver and his eyes were deep blue. At once he recognised him. This was Minister Black.

"I didn't expect you to show up in person, Minister." Slade said.

"Oh please, call me Valentin. I've hired you enough times already." He said, clapping his hands together.

"Alright then. Valentin, what's the job?"

"Those Teen Titans. Mister Savage wants them out of action. Whether you kill them, or turn them, it matters not."

"How much?"

" Mister Savage is offering you a million per Titan, also if you take out the Mayor of Jump city and the Chief detective, he'll give you half a million for each of them."

"Time frame?"

"Two years."

"I need help mind."

"We have a few metahumans that haven't gone to a side yet."

"Oh? How interesting…"

*scene break*

Ryan and Rose had hacked into Slade's computer, and were listening to the conversation in Vienna.

"So, we have a name." Rose said.

"Indeed. But who is, Valentin Black?" Ryan asked.

"He is the one who hired us, and the one that found you Mister Wilder." Came a voice behind the pair.

"Shit" Ryan and Rose said in unison. It was Slade.

**There you go, Valentin Black, a villain, but not an evil person.**

**Cult'r out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, Ryan finally gets to work on his mission(s). And yes, to those of you shipping Ryan/Rose, yes, there is going to be a bit of flirting too. Everyone's happy!**

**Also, to ****XxPhoenix FlightxX, for reminding me of Jericho, I dedicate this chapter to you.**

Slade had made Ryan pick his weapons, and had opened his weapons vault. Inside, rows upon rows of armaments, rifles, knifes, swords, pistols, he had almost every weapon in existence.

Ryan poured over them, as Slade told him the rules of being an assassin and Mercenary, mainly "Trust no one."

He finally chose two Kukri knives. Wicked curved knifes sharpened to perfection. Ryan swung the blades gracefully.

"These." He said.

"Kukri? An interesting choice…time to test them out." Slade said, and handed him a photo.

"Her. Take her out, wound her, but don't kill her. Yet."

"Awwwwh! Can I at least bring Rose with me?"

"No."

"Bah."

*scene break*

Jinx had just left the mall; she had at last got over the attack, and had gone to meet Wally, who hadn't turned up. She sighed, It was hardly surprising.

She went down a back alley and just as she was about to get to the other side, a blinding spike of pain shoot through her chest, metallic, sharp, cold. Then the blade was gone, her back was wet from blood, she managed to stagger into the high street, before collapsing.

"She is out of action for now." Wylde, Ryan Wilder spoke into his earpiece.

"And you?"

"She didn't see me."

"Good. You may wish to know that Blinder managed to put Miss Kole in a coma. Meet me back a base as soon as you can. Slade out."

As soon as Slade shut his end off, Ryan tuned into another channel.

"The Pizza place, ten minutes. We need to talk." He spoke into his earpiece.

*scene break*

Five teens had sat down in a group, and to the staff at Rodrigo's, they looked like normal high school kids, talking to each other and laughing every so often.

But they never suspected that they'd be talking about crime.

"Valentin Black." Ryan said, "is our hirer. He is apparently the second most powerful figure in the global crime network. Second only to Vandal Savage. Now what strikes me as odd is, why us? How did he find us, in all the worlds metahumans, why us?"

"We hadn't picked to serve Justice. 'S why." Selinda, aka Shimmer said, cuddling into Tom.

"Ryan states a good point. We're just kids basically, so why us? And why the Titans, as far as I know there are no GCN agents in Jump City." Rose said, her pale blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

Their pizzas were placed on the counter, ready to be brought over, Michael noticed this and started speaking about college, motioning his eyes toward the counter, the others followed suit until the pizzas were brought to them.

"One million per Titan. That is how much we are being offered. So…my question is….is it worth it? Less than four million each, and we'll be hunted for the rest of our lives, is that really what anyone here wants?"

There was a collective murmur of "No."

"Then we carry on not killing them. When the time is right, we leave. We will be Darksiders, yet walk in the dawn."

Just then, Robin walked into Rodrigo's, and began asking the manager questions. He didn't notice the group of teens. Nor did he notice that, as they walked out, Rose placed a tracker on him.

The group split up, Selinda and Tom, Ryan and Rose and Michael, smirked as he said he had better things to do than listen to two couples making out.

As they were walking back to base, Rose asked Ryan what he thought of the other Terrors.

"Selinda has skill, but her powers are a bit useless. Michael's power just helps him never be noticed, which doesn't seem to be a change, and Toms a pyromaniac." He said.

"And me?" She asked, almost purring her question.

"I…er…" He stammered. " I think you're wonderful, graceful in combat, graceful when you are being Rose, not Ravager. You are also very..um…pretty." He said, trying not to blush.

"Awww. Love you too tough guy." She said.

*scene break*

It was about one in the morning when, the Terrors finally dragged themselves into bed, but not before Slade got angry beyond angry with one of them…

Ryan and Rose where the last to go to their rooms, and when the duo reached Roses room, where she turned to look at him, and smiled. Ryan thought it was a nice smile, nit an animalistic, feral one. It was Rose smiling, not Ravager.

"Goodnight then." She said, and began to turn to go, but Ryan put his hand on her cheek, and lent in, and placed a a kiss on her lips. In her mind, Ravager was screaming in fury, but Rose kissed him back, and she loved it.

Well, she loved the kiss, not so what came next.

Slade had turned up, and when he saw Ryan and Rose kissing, he lost it. He ran at Ryan, and start to throw punches at him, Ryan managed to block most of them, then Ravager-Rose placed he knife at Slade's throat.

"Do not punch my boyfriend again father." She said.

"You're learning." Slade murmured. With that, he went down the hallway, and went into his room.

"He seems pissed." Ryan remarked.

Rose pulled him up, opened her door, and pulled him in afterward.

Around midnight, Michael slammed on Rose's door and yelled:

"KEEP THE FUCK DOWN WILL YOU? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

**So there you go,**

**Until next time…**

**Cult'r out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A dual story chapter for you, a Valentin Black story followed by a Ryan/Rose lovey-dovey thing.**

**Valentin's gonna be important later. I like his young and jovial outlook on crime. 'S is about how he and Slade first met.**

**So, here we go.**

Valentin Black stood up on deck of his yacht, a glass of wine in his hand, he looked out to sea. He liked the sea, almost as much as he liked Venice, the place he had made his home. He was on his yacht for business. A Mercenary had been picked for a job, a new choice by the recruiters, and as Minister of Crime, Valentin had to brief him.

The Mercenary walked up the gangplank, he had green eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in a black leather top and trousers, with metal shoulderpads, gauntlets and boots. He was smoking a cigarette, and the blue wispy smoke curled upward.

"Mister Black?" He said.

"Indeed Mister Wilson." Valentin's blue eyes scanned the man, his stance, the way he walked, the look on his face.

"What's the job kid? I ain't got all day." Slade said.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" Valentin asked, jovial curiosity lacing his voice.

"No. And to be frank, I don't care. What's the job?"

Valentin sighed, and clicked his finger and thumb together, and a sharp needle shot out of his glove, putting out Slade's cigarette.

"I am Valentin Black, the GCN's Minister of Crime. In both Interpol's and the FBI's most wanted lists. I could have you killed and walk away, no trouble from the Police. I was born in 1779, I use a Lazarus pit one teaspoonful per six months. I know every tactic you've been taught, and how to counter it. If you try to shoot me, I have snipers placed on the office block roof behind you." He said, boredom creeping into his voice.

Slade's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing more.

"Now!" Valentin said, clapping his hands together, "Can I offer you a drink?" A servant walked over and offered a beer to Slade, who took it. The servant walked off wordlessly.

"So, the job." Valentin said. "Is to collect one device from the FBI, just one of them mind, we need them to keep the other one, for now."

"'S device, what's it look like?"

"A plain black box. With a label of V-63B on it."

"Understood. How much do I get for it?"

"Mister Savage is going to pay you fifty million dollars, or the equivalent amount in a chosen currency."

"Dollars are fine."

"Good. Now finish your beer, and go prepare, the restaurant round the corner is one of the finest in Italia."

Slade drained the rest of his beer, placed it on a table, waved a half-hearted goodbye and walked down the gangplank.

Valentin went into his backroom, a number of screens were on the back wall, he turned them on, the faces of Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul and Tyler Goldman appeared on screen.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure." Valentin said, bowing mockingly.

"Valentin, is it done?" Tyler asked.

"Indeed Mister Goldman, Mister Wilson has taken the mission up. He'll probably succeed."

"Probably? So there is a chance of failure?" Goldman yelled.

"There is always a chance of failure, Tyler." Valentin said, smirking.

"Enough." Vandal said. "It is done. Wilson will either succeed or die. That is enough for me."

"As you say, Mister Savage." Tyler said, turning his screen off.

Ra's merely inclined his head before he turned his screen off.

"Valentin, understand this, if he fails, you will also be punished." Vandal said, the look in his eyes told Valentin that he meant it.

"Of course."

Valentin turned his screen off, and walked out on deck. He looked out to sea, a slight breeze was blowing. The sun was beginning to set.

All was well.

*scene break*

Ryan and Rose had gone out the following morning. Slade was still angry with Ryan, so they both agreed it would be a good idea to leave for a day. So that they did.

As their civilian identities weren't wanted, they'd have to pay for everything, but they didn't care.

The duo had gone on a day cruise, and were currently sipping orange juice whilst looking out to the city.

"Ryan, I'm bored." Rose declared.

"Oh? I agree." Ryan looked at her, smiling.

"Do something about it then." Rose grinned.

"Okay then." Ryan said, and before Rose knew it, Ryan's lips were on hers; his hands were entangled in her hair. And then…it all ended.

"Ryan! No fair, I was enjoyed that." Rose pouted.

"Love you too." He smirked.

"You're dad still want to rip my throat out?"

"Oh yes."

"Selinda and Tom making out somewhere?"

"Probably."

"I have a place we can crash tonight, if you want."

"You don't even need to ask."

And they kissed again, but this time, neither of them wanted to break it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are, and I can reveal, that there will be a sequel to this story…**

**So, standard disclaimers and all that. **

Ryan unlocked the front door of his apartment, and let Rose in first. The room was plain, with cream walls, a simple leather sofa, and…

"A cat?" Rose asked, peering at the sleeping tabby.

"Mhm, that's Hats. He likes to sleep in them." Ryan said with a grin.

Rose walked over to Hats, and stroked him on the head. Hats, awoke, stretched and peered at Rose, before standing up, jumping off the sofa and walked into the side office.

"Right, so Mister Wilder has a soft side does he?" Rose smirked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what that is?"

"Go on?"

"Perfect blackmail material." She smirked widely.

Ryan smiled, and went and put the TV on, he slumped on the sofa. Rose pouted, and sat down next to him, and began to poke his side repeatedly.

"Ryan, Ryan….Ryan! I'm bored!" She said.

"And?"

"Entertain me like you did on the boat."

"Err…no."

"Please?" She pleaded, and gave him 'the look'.

Ryan gave in, and placed a simple kiss on her cheek.

"Happy?"

"No."

"Eurgh. Tough."

"You know, you are sexy when you're playing hard to get Ryan." She whispered in his ear.

"I know, 's why I'm doing it." He replied. "Now shut up and cuddle up to me, that movie you like is on."

Rose smiled, and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you look like that titan, you know, Starfire?"

"….Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends."

"Fine, she's my sister, ok? I'm an Alien prince from Tamaran, a planet three systems over from this one. Happy?"

"…Shes your sister?" Rose exclaimed.

"That's what I said."

"Wow, so you're an alien?"

"Yes Rose, I am."

"So…Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me your language, Tamaranish or whatever."

"Rose, I was five when I was sent away. But fine."

*scene break to much, much later*

"So, Frlar means home?" Rose asked, a very confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and bumgorf means child, or kid, baby, all three."

"Right…can we speak English? Tamaranian is far too confusing."

"Yeah sure."

"Tell me about yourself Ryan, where'd you go after you were sent away?"

"A few planets, Millinan, Geelsh, heck I even went to a city called Azarath, a place between two dimensions, nice place, won a starship." Ryan said with a grin.

"Still have it?"

"Of course."

"Then take me to Tamaran. I want to see your homeworld." Rose said, peering deeply into Ryan's eyes.

"Nah, you don't want to go there, it's boring. And pink!"

"Awwh." Rose tried to look downcast. Ryan merely grinned, and ruffled her hair.

"Fine, I'll take you one day."

"Thank you Ryan."

"scene break*

Valentin was in his lab, he soldered a black box to a metal suit, wired it in place, and pushed a button. Nothing happened.

Valentin swore colourfully in French, and shut everything down, and went to his extravagantly decorated lounge, he noticed an article in the Newspaper, and smiled. He went to his phone and dailed in a number.

"Mister Wilson, I need a certain item. There's three hundred thousand dollars in it for you.."

"Go on."

"I need you to steal Heralds horn."

"What do you need it for."

"A getaway plan.."

*scene break*

Robin had called a Titan Leadership meeting, Bumblebee, Argent and Red Star were all sat round a table in the original tower, all were looking tired, and Argent was looking deeply upset over the injures of her team member, Kole.

Robin brought up five holograms in the middle of the table.

"These five are responsible for the attacks on Jump City; they are Slade's newest apprentices. All but one are human." Robin began to explain.

"Who's the alien?" Argent asked aloud.

"This one." Robin said, and brought up a hologram of Ryan Wilder.

"This is a Tamaranian. We do not know his true name, but he is known as Wylde."

"A Tamaranian? Like Comrade Starfire?" Red Star enquired.

"Sadly, yes." Robin said "and he seems to be more powerful than Star."

"Can you get in contact with them; see if you can find out who he is?" Bumblebee suggested.

"I doubt Galfore'd like me asking that. After all, he is three times as big as me. Not to mention the last time I suggested something to him."

"Which was?" Argent and Bumblebee asked in unison.

"None of your business. Yet."

Bumblebee and Argent looked at one another knowingly.

"The point is, this team is actively trying to kill us, and are endangering the lives of civilians…."

"So what do we do?" Red Star asked.

Robin sighed, clearly he was having a hard time speaking his plan.

"Robin.." Argent started.

"The plan is…to take them out first."

"We cannot imprison them, they can get out.." Bumblebee pointed out.

"I know. We have no choice. We have to kill them." He finished.

Immediately the Leaders stood up, and all started to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled. "We can't do it, as we do not know how to kill humanely. But…"

Bumblebee figured out what he was going to say "Oh no..no no no. Not him".

"We have no choice, we have to hire Deadshot".

"Why?" The girls yelled.

"Because I'm scared that they will kill Titans, and Sta-."

"Stay nothing more Robin. But know that I dislike this." Argent said, before turning and leaving the room.

The others left the room, Robin looked out of the wide window that looked out to Jump City. He thought he was alone.

He wasn't.

Blinder made his move, he stepped behind Robin, and swung a tomahawk into the Titan Leader's side, and followed up with a swift, sharp chop to the back of his head.

Robin had no chance of getting away; he fell to the floor unconscious, a gapping slash in his side, blood steadily pouring from it.

Blinder smiled, and he too left the room, he made his way out of the tower, and called Slade.

"This is Blinder. We have a problem."

**Bombshell's and stuff abound dear readers.**

**R&R, and you may get a chapter dedicated to you.**

'**til then,**

**Cult'r out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again. This time, the Terrors break into…well, I'll let you find out.**

**Also, even though it is only chapter eight, we're nearly finished with part one, and in two chapters time, part one's finale will take place. Yes, there will be a part two, and an old enemy will turn up. **

**Also, this chapter is one month after the previous one. And someone is giving information to the Titans, try to guess who before you read. Yes I know it's like Young Justice, but I don't care.**

**Standard disclaimers as always.**

"This is hands down the most insane thing I've ever done." Whispered Ryan into his headset.

Slade had ordered then to steal one item. The team had thought this a simple task, until Slade told them where they'd be stealing it from.

"Seconded, and I broke into Fort Knox." Shimmer agreed.

They were told to break into Area 51 to retrieve earth from an alternate, parallel world.

Slade's voice crackled over their headsets "Get a move on. There is a delegation from the Justice League going to Area fifty-one in approximately three hours. I want you out before then, or I'll cut all ties to you, you'll be on your own."

On his end, Slade was tracking all radio channels, for he had noticed, rather recently, that there was a traitor on his team. He had his suspicions, but he had to be sure.

"A good team Wilson." A voice from behind him mused. Slade turned to see his butler standing next to a tall man, wearing a Stetson and with a short brown beard. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Floyd, nice to see you again." Slade said.

"Now now, you know it's Deadshot." Floyd chuckled.

"I do, I also know you were going to be hired by the Titans to take out my team."

"Oh? And why, pray tell, wasn't I hired?"

"Blinder dealt with Robin."

"The Boy wonder?"

"The first."

"Wilson my friend, I congratulate you. You've done well."

"Robin is still alive. I'm a Criminal Mastermind, not a sniper. That is more your forte."

"True."

"Now, to why I called you here…."

*scene break*

Starfire was sitting next to Robin in Jump City hospital, Blinders knife had pieced Robin's lung, and by some miracle, he had survived. He was sleeping on a hospital bed, and had muttered incoherent nonsense every night. Starfire had not slept since he had been brought in, and now she was close to exhaustion herself.

Robin mumbled something in his sleep. If she wasn't Tamaranian, she wouldn't have heard it, but she did.

He said "Omega…must meet..park….".

"Who's Omega?" Starfire tried to ask him, but to no avail.

She called the Titans, and sent the message.

"On our way. We'll bring our agent in." Came Speedy's voice.

*scene break*

"Run!" Ryan yelled, and the group ran full pelt out of the main building, uniformed marines ran after them, firing experimental laser rifles at them."

"Ryan, you always take me to the most 'fun' places." Ravager said sarcastically.

"Not the time to be flirting you two!" Shimmer yelled, throwing a smoke grenade at the pursuing guards.

"Let's just end this." Blinder stated. And calmly stood up and walked toward the guards, pulled two handguns from their holsters on his belt and opened fire at them. His powers had evolved, now if he didn't want to be seen, he wasn't.

After the smoke cleared. Blinder walked toward the doors, hands in his pockets.

The other four followed.

*scene break*

Rose and Ryan were in the park, they had narrowly escaped Area 51, Slade had sent in a stealth plane to pick them up, piloted by Wintergreen. They had managed to get the earth sample to Slade, and in turn he had given them time off. Ryan and Rose had decided to go for a picnic. But unbeknownst to them, Selinda and Tom had followed.

They found a tree and set up the blanket, and Rose kicked off her shoes and dug her feet in the wavy grass.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Something tells me you're upset about something."

"No..no. Nothing's wrong." Rose said under her breath.

"You know you can't lie to me Rose."

"I…can we just enjoy today please?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Rose would remember that day, after the picnic, she and Ryan walked along the river, and then ran for cover when it started to rain. A few hours passed, and Ryan scooped Rose into his arms, and flew up. He took her to the cinema, and saw _The Hunger Games. _Much to their surprise, the showing was almost empty.

He then took her to his apartment, told her to get changed into something 'fancy'. She chose a simple black dress, he wore a charcoal grey suit, his flaming red hair down to his shoulders.

It turned out that he had booked a table at _The Golden Tower_, a new restaurant in Jump City. It was also opening night. After two starters, a main, two deserts and a cheese board, the duo were well and truly stuffed.

They then headed home, Ryan wrapped his arm around Rose, who rested her head on his shoulder, they headed through the park, and out of nowhere, Speedy, Cyborg , Bumblebee and Raven appeared.

"Ahh come on! It's our afternoon off, can't you just leave us alone?" Ryan complained.

Rose however, slipped out of his arm, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

**And on that bombshell….**

**Cult'r out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again.**

**And only 26 views for last chapter! I am slightly sad about that.**

**Anyhow, on with the show.**

_They then headed home, Ryan wrapped his arm around Rose, who rested her head on his shoulder, they headed through the park, and out of nowhere, Speedy, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Raven appeared._

"_Ahh come on! It's our afternoon off, can't you just leave us alone?" Ryan complained._

_Rose however, slipped out of his arm, her eyes downcast._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

"You are kidding." Ryan said. "You? You're the traitor?"

Rose looked away.

"You did well Omega. You've brought us one of the other Terrors. Shimmer and Ironflame were captured earlier. 'Blinder' is still on the loose." Cyborg said.

Ryan smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Even I didn't expect you to fake falling in love with a target Rose. But it got the job done." Speedy said with a savage smirk. Rose choked back a sob. But when Ryan went to comfort her, Cyborg swung a fist into his gut.

Raven turned to look at Rose, and was struck by a wave of raw emotion.

"She wasn't faking it." She stated out of the blue.

"She what?" Speedy spat.

"She wasn't faking the fact she fell in love with Mister Wilder." Raven repeated.

"She is a foolish little girl and the child of-" Speedy began, and was cut off by Raven.

"Child of whom? Slade? Need I remind you that my father is the incarnation of evil? Or that Jericho is her brother? Or that I know your secret?" She yelled.

Speedy swore loudly.

Ryan lend against a wall. "You're gonna take me in, ain't you?" he said.

Rose turned to look at him; she loved how he was so calm and laid-back at a time like this.

"Of course we are! You're a criminal." Bumblebee stated. "You also attacked Jinx."

"Now now, if I wanted to kill her, do you think I'd leave her alive?"

"Pfft. You say that.." Speedy muttered.

"Can I just point something out? If this was all a trap for us, Jinx would have known the risk, so by using her as bait to lure me to attack her, is it all my fault? Or is the fact that you knew that I'd attack her and allowing it _worse _than me attacking her at random?" Ryan asked.

"Either way, we're taking you in."

"I expected no less."

*scene break*

In the Titans interrogation room, Ryan was seated on the other side of a table; on the other was Robin, Jericho and Speedy. Outside the Room, Rose awaited.

"We know who you're working for." Robin stated.

"Oh you do? Good for you." Ryan said.

Speedy growled, stepped around the table, and swung his fist into Ryan's ribcage.

"You are facing the death penalty, I'd shut your fucking bog if I was you." He spat.

"You replaced the Mayor with a robot, and the Chief Detective, Jinx and Kole will recover. I killed no one, and I have dealt no drugs. Your statement is invalid." Ryan said, wincing as he spoke.

"Look, we know you know Valentin Black, and Rose has told us about your 'Darksiders' plan. I want to offer you a place on the Titans, after you prove you can be a Hero." Robin said.

"You aren't serious are you Rob? He attacked Jinx!" Speedy yelled.

"No one is beyond redemption." Jericho signed.

"This is a bad idea Rob, and you know it. So I quit." Speedy declared, he turned and left the room, stamping on his communicator as he did so.

*scene break*

Valentin Black, the Minister of Crime, was ready to leave. The items he had had Slade procure for the last few years had been put together, forming a dimensional teleporter. He had matched worlds, the money, the heroes, and the crime.

"Sebastian, is the suit prepared? Can I leave?" He asked his servant.

"Portal integrity is at ninety-nine percent, sir."

"Good." Valentin said, putting the suit on.

"Sir, are you sure about this? The world you're going to still has a Justice League."

"I know Sebastian. But with a Justice League, there must be crime; otherwise there'd be no need for them."

Valentin started up the dimensional teleporter.

"Good luck then sir."

Valentin nodded politely at his servant.

"Thank you, old friend. It isn't too late. You can come with me."

"I know sir, but I am happy here, I have a family here."

"I understand, thank you for your service this past decade." And Valentin pressed down on the button, and vanished.

Sebastian let out a sigh, and began packing up.

There was a soft plinking of glass, and he fell forward, dead. A bullet wound in the back of his head.

Deadshot carefully swung his gun to his side, and left his rooftop vantage point.

*Scene break*

Valentin appeared on a city borders, he looked around, and smiled. Overhead, light rippled over a bioship, and the droll of car horns filled the air.

Valentin Black had arrived in Happy Harbour.

*scene break*

**Hey! I'm back!**

**R&R, and make sure you go to my poll page, and vote on what act two should be. And keep an eye out in the Young Justice section for a sequel starring Valentin soon.**

**Cult'r out.**


End file.
